The Full Form (The Power threequel)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (THIS IS A THIRD PART TO A STORY READ THE FIRST TWO TO UNDERSTAND IT BETTER.) After a terrible fiasco with the time machine, Gumball ends up going into his 'full form', and has to find a way to reverse it. With the help of Darwin and Anais, they need to find the red haired old lady and fix this mess once and for all!
1. Thinking of a plan

**Hello! And welcome to the threequel of The Power fanfic! And also the last story for this! (Wait WHAT)**

 **Okay okay, well.. Look. I'm going to be honest here, okay?**

 **I've been more successful with my other fanfics, unlike this series. So, the best I can do is get the third one out like promised, and get this series over with already.**

 **Quick note, I changed the name of this story, in case you're a past reader who's wondering why it's not called 'The Monster' like I initially said it would be.**

 **Last time was... Interesting.. So.. Here's a recap!**

 ** **For the fanfic mostly, Gumball has this 'power' inside him, which was caused by the red haired old lady, (or Elizabeth Darrens). He doesn't tell anyone, not even Darwin. And basically its revealed and stuff, and Darwin and the rest of the family try to help him cope with this dilemma.****

 ** **Also last time, Gumball tries to use Anais's portable time machine device to find what caused this 'power', and to try and get rid of it once ** **and for all. But.. He fails miserably, and ends up.. Going into his 'full form', or.. 'monster form' if you want to call it that. (Its full form ok?!)********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Anyway, quick warning.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **If you haven't read the first two fanfics, and didn't understand my recap, then I suggest reading those first to get a better understanding.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **AND THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE CANON.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Tawog is not owned by me. The old lady and all the other 'special characters' in the story, were made by me.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **With that said, ONTO THE CHAPTER!****************

 _ _LAST TIME IN THIS FANFIC...__

 _"Well.. What are we going to do though?" Darwin asked with worry._

 _"Hm.. I don't know.." Anais said, as she tried to think of something._

* * *

 _The man gritted his teeth with frustration and anger._

 _"..And I'll find that vicious monster and make him pay for this.. No matter what it takes.."_

 _He left the room, leaving the file open in its place._

 _A silhouette stood outside the building, peering into the window to see the file._

 _With a snap of her fingers, she teleported into the room, and picked the file up, examining its contents._

 _Reading silently to herself, she put the file back in its place._

 _"Well.. Looks like it worked.. Then I better go find him then, or even better.. He comes to me.."_

 _The lady lifted her head up, revealing to be the red haired old lady._

 _She quietly left the room, leaving the file open on the table, which also revealed the file to be of Gumball._

 _NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER.._

* * *

The three were now sitting on the floor.

Gumball looked down with pity, while Darwin and Anais tried to come up with a plan.

"Hm.. Maybe we could use the time machine again to change him back.." Darwin said, sitting in a thinking position.

Anais shook her head.

"No.. That wouldn't work.. Besides, that moment took place in public. What if someone saw him?.."

They continued to come up with ideas, rejecting tons and tons of plans, than could easily fail.

Soon, they finally gave up, and sighed in defeat.

"Its no use.. Every plan we think up stinks.." Darwin said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something."

Anais got off the floor, and continued to think.

"Maybe we should research a little. We might get better answers then."

"That sounds good." Darwin said, nodding in agreement.

He looked over at Gumball, who was still looking down in pity.

"Lets.. Just hope it works.." He added, looking back at Anais.

The three flinched, as the door of the bedroom opened.

"Kids? Is everything okay in here?"

Nicole stood in the doorway, some concern on her face.

Seeing the state that Gumball was in, she raised an eyebrow, with a confused, yet concerned look on her face.

"Any explanation about that at least?"

Anais sighed, and began to explain.

"Well, Gumball tried to go back in time to fix that thing, and well, that happened."

"It kind of feels like some weird version of puberty." Gumball said, examining his fur, which was now a sort of crimson red color.

"Have you figured out how to reverse it?" Nicole asked.

Darwin shook his head no.

"Not yet, but Anais and I were going to look around for some sort of clues."

Anais thought for a moment, then looked over at Gumball.

"Wait, you said something about a 'red haired old lady' right? Maybe she knows how to fix it!"

"That's a good plan, but we have one problem though.." Darwin said, worry still on his face.

"Oh right.. We don't know where she is.."

Nicole sighed, and went over to the closet.

The three looked towards her, seeing her pull out clothing.

"Uh.. What are you doing?" Gumball asked, confusion appearing on his face.

Nicole then looked at them, still continuing to sort through.

"I know this might be.. Risky.. But it's the least I can do."

She walked back over, and handed him another pair of jeans with a sweater, along with a scarf, hooded coat, and some sunglasses.

"Uh.. Thanks?..."

Nicole looked at Gumball dead in the eyes now, a serious look on her face.

"Look Gumball, I'm trusting that you don't mess anything else up, okay? Just go find that lady, I'm sure she's in town somewhere."

She then looked over at Darwin and Anais.

"You should probably go with him too, just in case."

They nodded, obeying to her command.

This, was going to be difficult.

* * *

Darwin and Anais came downstairs, waiting patiently for their brother.

Gumball soon came down as well, putting the coat on at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Anais questioned.

"Yep."

Anais then opened the door, the sunshine peeking through.

The search was now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well that took forever! I had A LOT of writer's block for this one. (at least since freaking NOVEMBER OF 2018!)**

 **So what do you guys think? Is it good? I hope so..**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **QUICK INFO**

 **-Elizabeth Darrons is the red haired old lady, also being the person to cause the 'power' inside Gumball.**

 **-As of now, the only abilities Gumball really knows for this 'power' is flying, and blasting.**

 **-Quick side note, blasting is when the 'power' comes out, normally in the hand, or in the torso.**

 **-Nobody except Nicole, Anais, and Darwin, know about the 'full form' yet. For right now, Gumball is in disquise for the search so it doesn't get problematic.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter two: COMING SOON.**


	2. Time for explaining!

**Well, here's chapter two!**

 **Quick irony for you. So, I was waiting eons for a review to this story, and boom I got one. The IRONIC part was that the review said the following.**

 **Guest: Omg, how about Elizabeth has the red thing too and they fight.**

 **OH MY GOD THERE IS SO MUCH IRONY THERE! Why? Well, uh.. That's what's gonna happen in this.**

 **And funny thing, I was actually planning that BEFORE the review came, so.. Oh the irony and what a coincidence amirite?**

 **Warning: this story has a word that isn't really friendly.. It's not a swear, but its not a friendly word.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Find anything yet?" Anais asked.

"Nope, I still don't see her anywhere.." Gumball answered, as he surveyed the area.

The three were walking down the sidewalk, still trying to find any sign of the red haired old lady.

So far, nothing was there.

"What do you think she would be doing?" Darwin asked.

Gumball shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"No idea, probably old lady stuff? It's been at least seven years since I've actually seen her _doing_ stuff.."

Anais noticed the weird looks they were getting from passers-by, as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Okay, this isn't helping. We haven't found anything close to her by now." She said, motioning her brothers to stop walking.

"What we do now?.. It's not like she's going to just... Wait I see her!"

Darwin and Anais quickly looked towards the direction Gumball was pointing to, realizing that he was in fact correct.

There on the bench was the red haired old lady, feeding pieces of bread to pigeons.

"Wow, out of all the things we could find her doing, it had to be her feeding birds." Gumball said sarcastically, receiving a punch to the shoulder from Anais.

"Come on, now's our chance." She scolded, motioning the two to follow.

But right when they looked back at the bench, the lady was gone.

"Darn it!"

Anais then looked around the area, trying to find any sign of where the old lady could've gone.

She sighed, once she realized there was nothing.

"Come on, we might as well go back to looking-"

"Hey! You there!"

The three turned around, confused by the voice shouting at them.

There in front of them was a random pedestrian, who looked to be ticked off about something.

"Uh.. Yeah?.." Gumball had a look of confusion, a little worried as well.

"What's with the getup kid, are you trying to look like a terrorist or something?!"

Anais was getting worried by this, since she knew someone was probably going to think that sooner or later.

"Wait what?! No that's not what-"

"And why are you even wearing that?! It's literally eighty-two degrees out!"

 _Oh no.. This isn't good... I think he's starting to catch on.._

"Uh... I was just... Really cold! Yeah, that's it, I was just cold so I put this on!" Gumball replied, a nervous look on his face.

Before the man could argue, Anais pulled her brothers away, and pointed ahead.

"There she is! Come on!"

The three quickly ran towards the old lady, who was sitting down enjoying a nice cup of coffee.

Noticing them, a small smile appeared on her face.

This was what she was waiting for.

The three finally stopped, relieved that they finally had found who they were looking for.

"I take it you were looking for me, eh?" The lady asked.

They nodded.

"Well then."

The lady stood up from the chair she was sitting in, ready to do something.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

Before the three could react, the old lady snapped her fingers, and they disappeared without a trace.

The lady then snapped her fingers again, disappearing as well.

* * *

The three were now in a new location, which appeared to be inside a house of some sorts.

"Wait what just happened?.. Did that lady just.. Teleport us?.." Darwin asked, as he looked around at the surroundings before them.

"I think so.."

Anais was looking around as well, suspicious of this lady now.

"You don't think... She's a... Witch or anything, right?" Gumball questioned.

"Probably is, I'm pretty sure nobody can just teleport someone like that." Anais replied, as she picked up some kind of bottle, careful not to break it.

Reading the contents, she narrowed her eyes.

"Yep, definitely a witch."

She put it back on a shelf, and looked around some more.

"Where do you think she is?..." Darwin asked, a slight sound of worry in his voice.

Before Anais could respond, the old lady came in from a different room.

"So, you want answers, correct?"

She sat down in a chair across from the three, and motioned them to sit down as well.

The three hesitated, but sat in the couch behind them.

"Okay, ask away."

The three looked at each other, unsure who would go first.

Darwin and Anais then looked at Gumball, implying that he should start the questions first. After all, it was sort of his problem to begin with.

"So.. Who exactly... Are you?..." He asked, still hesitant on speaking.

The old lady appeared to be short, only standing at around four foot ten.

Like her name, she had long red hair, which was quite unusual for an old lady like her to have.

"Well, my name is Elizabeth Darrens."

Before Gumball could speak, Anais then asked a question.

"What exactly _is_ this 'power' thing of my brother's?"

The old lady now known as Elizabeth, scooted a little closer to the three, some seriousness on her face.

"What your brother has is called 'red magic'. It's quite rare nowadays, but it was known way back in the 1500's." She explained.

"Wait, how do you know about all that 'red magic' stuff? How old even _are_ you?" Gumball asked, a bit confused since he's never heard of anything of the sorts about the magic.

The lady chuckled a bit, and answered honestly.

"I'm five hundred."

The three now had their mouths wide open, shock and disbelief on their face.

"I know, it's a little weird, I sometimes get weirded out by this as well."

"But.. 1500's.. Does that mean you really are a..."

"Witch? Well, yes. I guess you could say that."

"Anyway," She continued.

"Back in the 1500's, this type of magic was often used for witches (and warlocks if you count those) to place curses onto others. However, since it was that decade, many witches (and warlocks) were sent to execution once villagers discovered their abilities."

"Wait it's a curse?!"

"No, no, child, it's not that kind of curse." The lady said, reassuring Gumball to calm down.

"Huh. So, you were around during those Salem Witch Trials?" Anais asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Pretty much yes. I was only a little girl at the time, so I didn't hear all that much about the trials until my own mother was sentenced to one."

A look of sorrow appeared on her face, as memories of this unfortunate tragedy played in her mind.

"I, was like my mother. I too, had red magic.. It was quite devastating for me to watch that horrible day.."

Elizabeth then got back on track to what she was talking about.

"Once trials began, many of us witches (and warlocks) went into hiding, trying to conceal our powers. I was one of the lucky ones to survive.. Most of them were found, unlike me of course."

She then got up out of her chair, motioning Gumball to do the same.

"Now quick question child, what is your name?"

"Uh.. Gumball.."

"Ah, okay then. Could you, demonstrate your red magic to me? I'm quite curious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that was chapter two! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, I tried to fit in plenty of backstory for Elizabeth, just to keep things rolling, you know what I mean?**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **SOME INFO!**

 **-The red haired lady's name is Elizabeth Darrens, and yes, she is a witch.**

 **-Elizabeth and Gumball both have 'red magic', which was normally used to curse people in the 1500's. They are mostly the only ones left that have those powers.**

 **-Yes, it's true. Elizabeth is 500 years old. Geez Luigi is that an old lady amirite?**

 **-Elizabeth has the power to teleport herself, or anyone around her, just by snapping her fingers at will. (insert Thanos joke here I guess)**

 **-Even though she's pretty freaking old, Elizabeth looks more to be in her fifties and not her five hundreds. Normally in society, she can be seen feeding birds, drinking coffee, or standing in a crowd watching something.**

 **END OF SOME INFO!**

 **QUICK INFO ON RED MAGIC FOR GUMBALL!**

 **Abilities he can do for right now.**

 **-'Blasting'. Definition: red magic coming out of the hands or torso, (mostly hands), that can hit people and kill them. If the user doesn't take the magic out of the person's body, that guy is most likely no longer with us.**

 **-Flying. Definition: Obviously floating off the ground, with little bits of red magic coming out of the hands and feet. Kind of like a weird version of Super Man kind of.**

 **-Full form. Definition: When the user has too much red magic in themselves, they go to their 'Full form', which mostly turns them shades of red, and or have claws and sharp teeth, along with the usual dark red eyes with red slit pupils.**

 **END OF ABILITY INFO.**

 **Chapter 3: COMING SOON.**


	3. Somethings up

**Sorry this was on a haitus for a while, I had a lot of writer's block again. :/**

 **Anyway, here is chapter three, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on this story..**_

 _Elizabeth then got back on track to what she was talking about._

 _"Once trials began, many of us witches (and warlocks) went into hiding, trying to conceal our powers. I was one of the lucky ones to survive.. Most of them were found, unlike me of course."_

 _She then got up out of her chair, motioning Gumball to do the same._

 _"Now quick question child, what is your name?"_

 _"Uh.. Gumball.."_

 _"Ah, okay then. Could you, demonstrate your red magic to me? I'm quite curious."_

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

* * *

"Demonstrate?..."

"Yes, just show me what you can do."

"Um... Okay... But what?.."

Elizabeth sighed, while shaking her head, a bit annoyed by this.

"Anything."

Hesitant, Gumball shut his eyes, thinking of what ability to use.

Soon, Elizabeth, Darwin, and Anais watched, as he slowly began lifting off the ground, a red mist coming out of his feet.

The witch had a look of surprise on her face.

"Unbelievable.."

Gumball then floated back down to the floor, now standing again.

"So... Can you somehow... You know.. Reverse it?..." He asked, hoping there would be some way to fix this.

Elizabeth shook her head no.

"I'm sorry child, but there's not a way.. It's incurable.."

The three groaned, since they pretty much came here for not really all that much.

"But."

Their groans were cut short, as Elizabeth continued.

"I might be able to help you return somewhat normal again. Bonus, I might be able to help you control your powers as well."

"Really?! You really mean it?!" Gumball had a look of relief and joy, since this part of the problem would probably be resolved.

"Hold on a minute Ms. Darrens."

Anais narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"This sounds suspicious. How should we be able to trust you?"

Darwin nodded in agreement, still wary of Elizabeth, considering the three only knew a few things about her.

"It's the least I can do to help. Honestly, I wouldn't want someone else going through some of the same pain as me." Elizabeth replied, as she opened another door.

"This way."

The three followed hesitantly behind the old lady, as she walked down a hallway.

"Do you think this is a trap?.." Darwin asked.

"I don't know yet. But just to be on the safe side, we should probably keep an eye on her. She just doesn't give that 'trustworthy' vibe." Anais said, her brothers now on alert like she mentioned.

"Alright, here we are."

Elizabeth opened the door in front of her, leading the four to a small enclosed area, with not much in the surroundings.

"Geez.. This kind of looks depressing.." Gumball commented, as he saw really nothing in the room.

Elizabeth shrugged.

"Eh, I never really got around to decorating. I'm not really a homey type person honestly."

She motioned Darwin and Anais to stand back a little, just for safety reasons.

"Okay child, come here."

Reluctant, Gumball stepped forward, now face to face with Elizabeth.

"Close your eyes."

He obeyed, waiting for this to be over with.

Darwin and Anais were watching near the doorway, still cautious whether this witch was good or not.

Elizabeth raised her arm up, concentrating, as red mist started to come out of Gumball.

As this went on, Gumball started becoming tired, feeling like his energy was getting taken out too.

"Am I supposed to feel this tired?..." He asked, a little concerned.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Elizabeth replied, with a small smile. An _evil_ smile.

Darwin and Anais gasped, realizing what she was doing.

"Wait no stop! Gumball get away from her!" They cried, trying to run up to the two.

With a grin, the witch raised her other arm up, creating a red barrier in front of the kids. They couldn't be able to do anything.

"Gumball!" The two tried to get out, but the barrier was too strong.

Elizabeth finally stopped, and let Gumball collapse to the ground.

"Y-You said you would help me..." He was trying to get up, but the witch stopped him.

"Wrong child. I'm a witch, it's what I do. Wanna know _why_ I gave you that potion years ago?"

"W-Why?..."

She sneered. "Because all you were was a tool for me. You see, I only needed you for _your_ powers, so mine could get stronger."

Gumball looked pretty ticked off by that.

"So y-you put me through all that pain and misery... Just for your s-stupid plan?..."

He so badly wanted to blast her, but he was too weak to do it. Even worse, he probably couldn't do that anymore.

"Yes child. You deserved it. You all deserved it."

A scowl appeared on Elizabeth's face as she went on.

"It was Elmore's fault of my mother's death.. She didn't do anything wrong.. But they hated her.. Hated her for what she was.. I even had to watch her get hanged!"

Red misty flames appeared in the witch's hand, now looking stronger than ever.

"Now, they're all going to pay for messing with my mother and I... Every last one of them.. Including you three.."

"That was years ago! It wasn't _our_ fault past Elmore was that medieval!" Darwin exclaimed.

"SILENCE!"

Elizabeth released the flames, hitting the goldfish before he could react.

Darwin fell to the ground, Anais quickly at his side.

"Darwin are you okay?!"

He stood back up, revealing that his right eye was colored dark red with a light red pupil.

Gumball gasped, remembering the terrible future he saw before, where that actually happened as well.

"You're not getting away with this you know!" Anais shouted with anger.

Elizabeth looked smug. "Oh really? Well good luck with trying to stop me."

She snapped her fingers, and the three were teleported away.

The Watterson children were sent back near the table they saw the witch at earlier.

Gumball luckily got some of his strength back, but wasn't all that energized.

"We better hurry... It sounds like she really, _really_ wants to destroy Elmore.."

"But she took your powers! How on Earth are we going to stop her?!" Anais was fairly worried, since Elmore was practically in danger now.

Before they could continue speaking, laughter was heard in the distance.

"That witch!" The three cried, quickly running to the scene.

Elizabeth was center stage, an evil smile on her face.

People around her were weirded out, and confused by what was going on.

"Stop!"

The witch looked over to see the three now there. She laughed.

"You three again? Oh goodness are you _really_ that stupid?"

She gestured to the crowd around her.

"All these people will _gladly_ perish under me! You can't do anything about it! Especially when you.."

Elizabeth pointed towards Gumball, and with her magic completely destroyed his disguise. "Don't even have the power to!"

The people around him gasped, a little surprised and slightly frightened by the appearance.

"You have nothing child! _nothing_!"

The witch began floating in the air, with red flames appearing around her.

Everyone watched, as the flames formed into a large red mist dragon, with red glowing eyes.

 **"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"** Elizabeth yelled.

She was in the center of the dragon, the creature see-through to the eye.

The witch then grabbed Darwin and Anais with the dragon's large talons.

The two screamed, and desperately tried to escape.

"GUMBALL HELP!" They cried.

Gumball was still standing there, terrified out of his mind. He had no idea what to do, or how to stop her.

"I... I can't do this..."

In fear, he ran off, his siblings' cries still heard from far away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well that escalated quickly! It seems Elizabeth is the villain here!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was this chapter good?**

 **What will happen next? Will Gumball stop Elizabeth? Is Elmore doomed? Stay tuned for chapter four!**

 **Chapter Four: COMING SOON.**


End file.
